gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix
The Phoenix is a two-door muscle car that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Imponte in Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe In every rendition, the Phoenix is based on the Pontiac Trans Am (also known as Pontiac Firebird) and 1982-1992 Chevrolet Camaro but the round taillights are similar to 1970-1973 Chevrolet Camaros. The front portion was resembling 1973-1975 Vauxhall Firenza, especially the Droopsnoot version. It has varied slightly throughout the games, with a rear deck lid blackout panel in GTA San Andreas, and a thinner stripe in GTA Vice City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' It returns in GTA V, having a near-identical appearance from the 3D Universe, although it now takes up resemblance as the 1977 Pontiac Trans Am. Its name is an obvious reference to the Pontiac Firebird. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Phoenix is one of the fastest cars in the game, and has excellent torque, and handling. The Phoenix drives and sounds as if it is powered by a large supercharged V8 engine, and also features a large air scoop for the carburetor. It can also be modified in TransFender in GTA San Andreas with nearly all of the available options for customization, but most of the categories have only one option as with most car customization in San Andreas. The Phoenix in GTA San Andreas is an excellent vehicle off-road and the best sports car for off-roading in the game and it is better at off-roading than some of the SUVs in the game. Like most muscle cars, it has a two person capacity. On the downside, the brakes are not as good as the other sports cars in GTA San Andreas. According to the files, the mass is 1400kg in GTA Vice City and 1500kg in GTA San Andreas. With the exception of GTA San Andreas, all of the Phoenix's 3D Universe appearances bear a sports/high end car's engine sound rather than the iconic V8 muscle car engine the car is associated with. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Phoenix is powered by a high-output V8 engine, and it has a high top speed and decent acceleration. It also has excellent torque and can climb steep hills with ease. Unfortunately, it suffers from poor handling. Its poor weight distribution and light rear end leads to severe oversteer, especially at high speeds. Its back end is prone to fishtailing, and crashes and spin-outs may occur more often than usual in this car. The durability is below-par, and it is prone to frame loss (fenders, bumpers, hoods, etc.) in event of a rollover accident. It is one of the cars that can be highly benefited by the performance customization, as its acceleration can be topped with the right modifications. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Phoenix can be modified at TransFender garages in San Andreas Colors: *Car Color 1 (body) – $150 *Car Color 2 (stripe) – $150 Vents *Oval Hood Vent – $150 *Square Hood Vent – $100 Exhausts *Large exhaust – $250 *Twin exhaust – $300 *Upswept exhaust – $350 Lights *Square Fog Lamp – $50 Nitro *2× Nitrous – $200 *5× Nitrous – $500 *10× Nitrous – $1000 Roof *Roof Scoop – $80 Spoilers *Win – $550 *Fury – $350 Side Skirts *Side Skirt – $500 Wheels *Import – $820 *Atomic – $770 *Ahab – $1000 *Virtual – $620 *Access – $1140 *Off Road Wheel – $1000 *Mega – $1030 *Grove – $1230 *Twist – $1200 *Wires – $1560 Car Stereo *Bass Boost – $100 Hydraulics *Hydraulics – $1500 ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * A Home in the Hills - CJ has to chase and kill the Vagos leader Big Poppa that owns a Phoenix. * Race Tournaments - The player has to race with the Phoenix through San Fierro Hills. Notable Owners *Big Poppa *Aztecas *Unnamed Vagos leader Image Gallery Phoenix-GTAVC-beta-rear.png|A pre-release screenshot of the Phoenix in GTA Vice City, depicted with cluster taillights. Phoenix-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Phoenix on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Phonix-no-spoiler-gtav.png|A Phoenix lacing a spoiler (Unobtainable through normal means). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Commonly driven throughout the region of Vice Beach. *Parked at the north-western mansion on Starfish Island, as well as commonly found around the rest of the island. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Phoenix is an extremely rare car, like the Hotknife and the Euros and will usually only spawn if the "fast cars" cheat is activated. *In San Fierro, the Phoenix can be found by entering the San Fierro Hills street race located at the checkered flag behind Wang Cars. Take the Phoenix to the Doherty Garage instead of racing it to keep it. *In A Home In The Hills, it is the escape vehicle of Big Poppa who seized Madd Dogg's mansion. The player can kill him and retrieve the car, although its quite hard since he will constantly try to drive away, and isn't stopped easily. The player must kill him with a head-shot while he drives so the door will open (the door is locked so it is impossible to block him and carjack him). *Can be obtained inside of the San Fierro Police Headquarters (use a police car or stealth abilities to avoid a 3 star wanted level. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked along the road that extends along the beach on Ocean Beach. *Parked behind Malibu Club in Washington Beach. *Parked on the side of the road in front of a building, northwest of the Vice Point Mall in Vice Point. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Notably more popular when driving a Fusilade. *The Phoenix can spawn in the Paleto Bay area at the Clucking Bell Farms. *May spawn in the near vicinity of Vinewood Racetrack. *Can spawn in Grapeseed and Harmony. *Can be obtained from the Eastern Motel in Harmony during the police shootout random encounter. *May spawn in South Los Santos around the Vanilla Unicorn. *Commonly found spawning around Pillbox Hill and Textile City. * After replaying the mission Trevor Philips Industries, it will spawn on the eastern highway, that leads to Sandy Shores. Once the mission ends, don't continue. Get into the white Phoenix near the ice box, and drive away, as the game will continue automatically. Then, it will start spawning on the highway. * If the player is doing the mission for the first time, just steal the Phoenix, then simply take it to the garage in order to keep it. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Phoenix may occasionally spawn around the docks, near the drop-off point for Simeon's missions. *May spawn near the Maze Bank Arena area. *May spawn in and near the Cypress Flats area. *Frequently spawns in the parking spaces near the East Vinewood soccer field area (where the gang attack is located) when driving a Dominator. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Phoenix are: **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM. **GTA V: Channel X. *A Phoenix is a legendary mythical bird said to set fire to itself and arise from its ashes in a new form. It is also one of six vehicles in the series to be named after a mythical creature, the other five being the Hydra, Leviathan, Banshee, Valkyrie and the Kraken. *Phoenix is likely a play on "Firebird", the car it is based on throughout the series, as phoenixes are "firebirds" due to their association with fire. *The Phoenix was originally going to be called the "Roadblazer". 3D Universe *In ''GTA Vice City, the butterflies in the supercharger's hood scoop open when accelerating. However, in GTA San Andreas, they remain in a fixed position, and in GTA Vice City Stories the butterflies are removed altogether. It is also noteworthy that the GTA San Andreas version of the Phoenix has been made with three-dimensional butterflies in the scoop, while the ones in GTA Vice City were only two-dimensional. *When the health cheat is activated or when the car is taken to a garage, the butterflies will be fixed open, due to a glitch. HD Universe *In the [[Grand Theft Auto V/Trailers|first trailer for GTA V]], the car lacks a rear spoiler and side-skirts. *Once all of the customization options have been unlocked in Los Santos Customs, the Phoenix has the option for a high level spoiler, modeling a high level rear wing. It is possibly a reference to Richard Petty's 1970 Plymouth Superbird. *Phoenixes lacking the rear lip spoiler can be obtained via a quick spoiler selection glitch in the enhanced version of the game, or via the use of a save editor. Navigation }} de:Phoenix es:Phoenix fi:Phoenix pl:Phoenix pt:Phoenix ru:Phoenix hu:Phoenix Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class